Be Careful What You Wish For
by Sellerlo
Summary: "Looking back, I realized to late I already loved you." Addison Miyazaki and Hikaru Hitachiin go way back. But Hikaru's done something to Addison, and she wants revenge, badly. She's willing to do anything to get back at him. Anything...
1. Prologue: I could Never Love Him

Prologue

The witch gave me a wicked smile, and snickered silently at my request. She seemed to look over me, evaluating my every move. When she spoke, her voice crackled.

"A warning, little girl. If you fall in love with him, you still have to go through with this, If you don't… you're little boyfriend will be hurt anyway. In my own form of punishment." Her voice made my stomach queasy. I snorted in disgust.

"I could never fall in love with _him. " _I muttered, venom thick in my voice. She snickered once more.

"Then your wish is my command, dearie." With that she raised her hands, and cold air spin around us, lifting our hair in the whirlwind. I felt a sort of… tingling sensation. I then gasped as pain shot through me and I blacked out.

Looking back, I realized too late that I already loved you.

**A/N: My newest story ****J This thought actually crossed my mind in November, but I'm just now getting to it. It's a HikaruXOC story, and I'm pretty excited for it. ^_^**

**Addison: I'm in this one!**

**Yes, my main character will be Addison Miyazaki. I shall leave it at that. Please review and tell me what you think, if you don't mind.**

**j**

**k**


	2. Our Park Palace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Only Addison.**

**Chapter One**

**Our Park Palace**

It all began that beautiful summer day. The kind of day you never ever want to end. Mother had suggested that we go to the park and play. I, being only seven, quickly agreed and rushed her out the front door without a moment to spare. The birds chirped with excitement, hopping from tree to tree, and the cicadas sang as if they were performing. It was perfect.

My mother was the kind of person that was oblivious to almost everything. She was wild, young and loud, but that never came in the way of anything important, when it came down to it. She wore her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, and her blue eyes gleamed with delight as we walked to the park. She pointed little things out to me. Taking the time to show me new things. I laughed.

"Mommy! The park, look!" I squealed as the park came into view. She nodded and laughed a bit as we crossed the street.

"Go have fun, I'll catch up to you in a bit!" She told me as she released my hand and gave me a little push forward. My smile disappeared. I thought we came to the park to play _together._ I sighed and sat down on the bench, watching my legs dangle back and forth. I'm not entirely sure how long I sat there, but I felt eyes on me, so I looked up.

I jumped from shock when I saw two Identical red headed boys with the most bizarre yet intriguing golden eyes staring at me with a blank gaze. They were holding hands. Their body language suggested they were curious, but they were extremely good at hiding it. They talked together.

"What are you doing?" I flinched a bit, and scrambled for words.

"N-Nothing. I- I'm just sitting here." I choked out and watched them with wide eyes. The one on the left spoke.

"You looked sad." He said quite bluntly. I glared at him. He was no one to judge what my mood was. I changed the subject quickly.

"What are your names?" I asked and once more began swinging my feet back and forth, trying to look more comfortable. They looked at one another, then spoke, the one on the left once again speaking first.

"I'm Hikaru,"

"And I'm Kaoru." The one on the right added. I glanced at them, trying to find any visible difference. The only one I found was their hair parts.

"I'm Addison." I mumbled before jumping off of the bench. We stood their silently for a few seconds until I spoke again. "So… do you guys wanna play with me?" They looked at each other and then back at me. Kaoru spoke.

"We don't play unless you play a game with us first." He replied. I watched them, waiting for more. Nothing came. I tried again.

"Okay, what's your game?" I asked, urging them forward. They spoke together.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" They also gave a small, almost devious smile. I blinked twice and thought about this. I didn't see the point in this game, other than them trying to be told apart. If I could just get this right, They might open up to me. I had to crack their shell. I smiled.

"I'll play." I said and giggled a little. Hikaru stepped forward, releasing his brothers hand.

"Okay," He began. "But there's no random guessing." Kaoru nodded.

"You have to give your reasoning." They smiled a bit.

"And no cheating!" They said as they pointed a finger at me. I waited. They made it so that their parts completely disappeared, and spun around, confusing me about which twin was where. "Ready!" They shouted and I began examining each. I really had no clue which was who. I would have to wing it, and give them a perfectly logical conclusion to why I thought that twin was Hikaru. I sighed mentally and took a closer look. If I looked in their eyes… the twin on the left had slightly kinder eyes, just ever so slightly. It was almost undetectable, but thanks to mom, I was great a spotting small things. That included small differences.

Now that I spotted this small difference, which twin had the kinder eyes? I thought back to a bit earlier when I was sitting on the bench. I couldn't remember anything. It was at a time like this when I really wished I would have looked in their eyes more. Oh well, Guess I'm going to have to guess.

"Well?" The asked. I sighed and pointed to the twin on the right.

"That's Hikaru." I said and waited for them to react. They watched me patiently. The one I thought was Hikaru spoke up.

"Your reasoning?" I looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're eyes aren't as kind as Kaoru's." He looked shocked, as did Kaoru, but he seemed to accept that answer. I smiled triumphantly and took them both by the hand, leading them towards a tall oak tree.

"Where are you taking us?" They both asked. I laughed and released them under the tree.

"I played your game, so now you can play with me." I said with a satisfied grin. They both smiled a little and nodded, as if accepting their fate. I sat down in the shade as a cool breeze blew by, rustling the trees. They sat down as well. We played I spy.

Never in all my life, would I forget that day. That was the day Hikaru and Kaoru became my best friends, and that park became my palace.

~X~

Age 9

_Dear Addison,_

_We would be honored if you would be so kind as to meet us at the Oak Palace at noon on the 25__th__ of June. A surprise awaits you. Dress coolly, it's going to be a hot day._

_Be there or be square,_

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin_

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter one! Not a lot happened, except you got a little bit of information on Addison, and how she met the Hitachiins. I'll update soon, promise. Please review, because I'd really like to know what you all think. Thanks for reading!**


	3. My Princely Cousin

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. Only Addison!

Inspiration: Okay, so the whole reason I'm updating is because I was listening to three songs, and thought I had to update! Those three are as listed.

I Don't Care ~ Apocalyptica

Hold it Against Me ~ Britney Spears

Sally's Song ~ Amy Lee

Yep! Thank the songs! And so… without further delay, chapter three of Be Careful What You Wish For!

Chapter 3

My Princely Cousin

Age 13

I was suffering heartbreak, that's what this feeling was. This constricting feeling wrapping itself around my heart and threatening to make me stop breathing. It had to be it. I couldn't believe what had happened today. When the Hitachiins said they didn't want to be my friends anymore I thought it was a cruel unusual joke. But I didn't know it would have such an effect on me. I needed an escape. I didn't play any musical instruments, but my one friend from Kyoto plays the piano, and I asked her to make an instrumental of my favorite song. The song I wanted to sing at this moment right now. I hit play and the music danced through the speakers towards my ears. I began singing.

"I sense there's something in the wind that smells like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have.-"I felt something change between us about a year ago. I wanted to ignore it, but I couldn't, not any longer. This was the tragedy I've been waiting for; I just didn't want it to come. I wanted to stand by him with all my heart. However, something was telling me to drop it. Just move on and carry on with my life. I walked lazily over to the window, the song pouring out of my soul.

"The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me. I think it's not to be." The worst feeling was yet to come, when I knew for certain they wanted me out of their life. When _he _wanted me out of his life. I wondered if he even knew I liked him, that I had these not so friendly feelings towards him. In fact, maybe they were a little _too_ friendly. Even if he did, he wouldn't care. We'd never be together. I rested my head against the cold window lost in my own thoughts. I continued to sing.

"What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may it doesn't last. And will we ever, end up together?" What will become of them both when our paths separated? If they were serious about this, we'd probably drift apart, never talking anymore. We'd become strangers. The thought made my eyes sting. I'd like to forget this whole mess, pretend everything was fine. But it wasn't, and it never will be right, no matter how hard I try. It would never work out. I paused in my singing as tears dripped from my eyes. I had to be strong. I couldn't let this get to me.

"And will we ever end up together? No I think not, it's never to become, for I am not the one." I finished the song. And took a shaky breath, realizing, finally, that it was over. I was not the one. I couldn't breach their world. We'd never end up together and it was all over. I was alone.

I. was. alone.

~X~

I woke from my dream startled and crying. When I realized it was only a dream I wiped my eyes and sighed, laying back on the pillows. It's been a while since I'd even thought about that memory, let alone dreamed it. I glanced at the time and frowned. It was six thirty, and time to get ready for school.

. . .

I walked lazily into class 1-A and sat down, doing my best to ignore the obnoxiously loud red headed twins that sat two rows behind me. I hope they choked on their own spit. I'm pretty sure they forgot I even existed by this time, although I was far from forgetting them. It was only three years ago, and still raw in my mind. It wasn't working; I could hear their conversation fog my mind.

"It was HILARIOUS! You should have seen Kaoru's face when that fish jumped up at him! He was so startled that-"

"Hikaru! That's not funny! I thought you said you'd never tell anyone about that." I could practically see Kaoru pout.

"Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry, but it was just so cute that I had to share it." Their stupid gay act. Greaat. I turned around quickly, my gaze an icy cold glare.

"Do you mind? It's early and the bells about to ring, so kindly close your mouths." They stared at me for a moment in shock, and I turned back around, rolling my eyes as I did. Now all I had to do was pray that they didn't-

"Well, we _could _close our mouths-"

"-but I think it'd be more fun to use our mouths for something _different."_ They said with a sickeningly demonic edge in their voice that suggested they were up to no good. They came up on either side of me and gave me a mischievous smile.

"What do you say?"

"Wanna go?" they asked me and I snorted on the outside. I melted on the inside. I gave them an evil grin.

"Go sit down. Your tricks don't work on me." I hissed and they looked surprised for a moment, almost as if they were masking some sort of- what was that look on their face? They composed their faces once more to an unreadable smile before I could make out the expression.

"Aw c'mon Addison, you're no fun." They whined as they dragged themselves back to their own seats. I didn't care if I wasn't any fun. They could deal with it. Just like I was dealing with the hurt they caused me, three years later. The bell rang, and I rushed out of class as quickly as I could, determined to get as far away from them as possible.

The day passed, and as the final bell rang I once more bolted for the door. The problem this time? My cousin, Tamaki Suoh stopped me. I actually smacked right into him. He looked down at me, sitting on the floor, with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, Addison, just the girl I was looking for!" He exclaimed as he gave me a dazzling smile, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement. I looked up at him with a frown while rubbing my head.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" I asked him as I got off the floor slowly. He patted me on the head and laughed.

"You promised me you'd come to the club on the 22nd of November, otherwise known as today! We're throwing Kyoya a birthday party, remember? You always come when a host has a birthday." I sighed. He was completely right. I couldn't believe I had forgotten Kyoya's birthday! I walked with Tamaki towards the third music room.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot." I mumbled in an apologetic tone. "I didn't get him anything." Tamaki smiled at me again as we reached the music room.

"I don't think he'll care." He said to me before running off to see Haruhi. I smiled and walked up to say hello to Kyoya, it was his birthday.

"Happy birthday Kyoya." I said as I reached where he was standing in the room. He looked down at me and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Miss Miyazaki." He said as he pushed up his glasses thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you a present…" He gave a small chuckle.

"That's quite alright; I've got something planned for you anyway." With that he gave an odd smile, and walked over to Tamaki, leaving me to question just what he meant by that statement.

**A/N: Alrighty, Kyoya's birthday party shall be in the next chapter, and he's got something planned for Addison! Muhahaha! I can't wait! I don't own the lyrics to the song that Addison's singing, they're the lyrics to Sally's Song. Please review and tell me what you think! Merci! **


	4. Birthday Kisses for Kyoya!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, although wouldn't that be cool? *wriggles* the host club all to myself!**

**Addison: get ahold of yourself woman! **

**Me: ahem, right. Sorry. On with it!**

**Addison: *sighs***

**Chapter Three  
**

**Birthday Kisses for Kyoya!**

I faintly wondered what in god's mind Kyoya had planned that would satisfy _him,_ especially since it was making up for my nonexistent birthday present. I sighed and decided to sit down on the only couch and ignore everyone, unless they came to talk to me. But what are the chances that someone would come and talk to me? I looked rather grumpy, and the twins had put me in a foul mood earlier that day. If I were a person present at this party, I wouldn't talk to myself.

I wondered if there really was some kind of witch that could cast a spell on Hikaru and cause him the pain he caused me. Call me spiteful, whatever. I just thought he should pay for my pain. It's not like I just threw my love around to anyone. As I was sitting there daydreaming about the possibly pain and torcher I could inflict on the demon residing in this room his brother came up to me, a curious yet guarded expression on his face. Needless to say I was a bit surprised he had approached me so openly.

"Hey Addison." He mumbled sitting down on the couch next to me. I must have given him a pretty funny look because he looked offended and then asked the sure to follow question. "What?" He sounded defensive, like he was told to come talk to me or something.

"What are you doing?" I asked him suspiciously. He simply shrugged.

"Can't I talk with you?"

"No."

"But I figured since Hikaru wasn't-"

"No." God Kaoru could be annoying. Even if it was his brother that I was mad with, Kaoru still went along with his brother and acted just as rude. No matter what he wanted to think he wasn't innocent either. He seemed frustrated in a way, and I almost felt bad for him.

"Look, I didn't do anything to you!" He said through clenched teeth. I sighed, he could be an idiot. An attractive idiot yes, but an Idiot none the less. Besides, if I counted how many attractive idiots were in this world, well they'd have to invent a new number.

"And you're wrong once more. Can you go away now?" I asked him, my patients wearing thin. He smirked.

"You're very classy, you know that? Polite too. No wonder Hikaru loved you." He said with fake enthusiasm. I almost slapped him.

"Your sarcasm has been noted, now go away." I muttered, a scowl plastered on to my face. His expression turned from a devilish smirk to a relatively serious face for once.

"Seriously, tell me what I did." He said, his golden eyes pouring into mine. I broke eye contact first.

"Fine. Although Hikaru did most of the hurting by declaring that we were no longer friends…. You went along with him. At any time you could have said 'no, I want to stay friends with Addison.' But you didn't. You hurt me too." I said without showing any real emotion in my voice. I didn't want to show Kaoru that it still hurt me.

"Oh." Kaoru mumbled. He seemed thoughtful for a moment then began speaking again. "I'm sorry Addison, I never gave it any real thought, and you know you weren't the only one hurt." I looked over at Hikaru who was flirting with other girls. Yep, looked like he was in a whole lot of pain all right. I snorted and turned back to Kaoru.

"You two are idiots. If it hurt you and Hikaru like you claim, and it hurt me why do it in the first place? It's just making everyone unhappy Kaoru and doesn't make any logical sense." His eyes widened a bit and he looked away.

"Well… we thought it would be better for everyone." He mumbled. He must have realized by this point what huge Idiots they were by this point. I sighed.

"Well whatever. I didn't exactly come here to yell at you, or even talk about this for that matter. I came for Kyoya's birthday." I said. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, we all did." He replied with a slight smirk. I smiled back.

"Smartass. I guess I forgive you. However your brothers a different story, I want nothing to do with him. Kaoru gave a pleased smile and let out a chuckle.

"Wonderful, I'll be sure to let him know then." We laughed and then the lights went out. We turned to the doors that were opening; a cake lit with 18 candles came rolling into the room on a cart. Everyone began singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kyoya, happy birthday to you!" Everyone clapped and cheered as the song came to an end and Kyoya blew out his candles with a devious smirk.

We all ate cake in friendly chatter. My cousin acted like his normal abnormal self and Haruhi acted unamused. When we were finished, Kyoya called me over. I supposed this would be this 'other thing' that he had in mind, so I braced myself.

"Hello, Kyoya." I mumbled as I stepped in front of him. He gave a kind smile.

"Hello, I wanted… to ask you something." He replied. Guess he wasn't going to beat around the bush. Right to the point I suppose.

"What is it?" I asked him, curiosity getting the best of me. He smiled evily and pulled me close to him, his lips pressing against mine for a few seconds. I was far to shocked to think, let alone pull away and so when he released me I just stared at him dumbfounded.

"W-what…" I tried to speak, but he wouldn't hear of it. Kyoya cut me off.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend." He stated in a cool, calm voice. My mind completely froze and I stared at him in disbelief.

"What!"

~X~

Hikaru and Kaoru watched, oozing jealousy as Kyoya kissed Addison and then proceeded to ask her out. What a lucky bastard. They could only wait impatiently to hear Addison's answer, but she seemed completely surprised. Why did they do that to her? Why did they have to grow apart?

"I swear," muttered Hikaru "If he so much as harms a single hair on her head I'll-" Kaoru laid a hand on his brother's shoulder trying to comfort him. Addison would go out with Kyoya, would she? They had nothing to worry about.

**A/N: And so, with that chapter three draws the curtain! Didn't expect that, did you? Ho ho ho! You should all review so that I update this again soon and tell you all what Addison says. Anywhoo, thanks for reading, review if you want (please?), and I'll see you at chapter 4!**

**Addison: I say- !**

**Me: *duck tapes Addison's mouth shut and smiles* BYE!**


	5. Kyoya's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Addsion of course. Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori, as it always shall.

**Chapter 5**

**Kyoya's Brilliant Plan**

Everyone thought Kyoya was evil and uncaring. This statement, however, wasn't exactly true. While it was correct that Kyoya was a monster if woken up, and he was quite blunt and sometimes rude to the point that some may call him evil, he cared passionately about people. Well actually he cared about the people that were important to him. He couldn't care less if someone in America was starving.

Anyway, this was completely beside the point. Kyoya saw how the twins, Hikaru especially, looked at that girl, Addison. Their expressions were tortured and pained, as if they majorly regretted something. Knowing those two idiots they did, probably assuming that it would protect them. Because the twins were so rash, they never thought about the major outcome of their actions. They didn't think ahead five years like Kyoya did. They never guessed that love never goes away and in fact may get worse with time.

On this particular day Kyoya was feeling very generous. Afterall, it was his 18th birthday; why shouldn't he enjoy it? He noticed that on this day the twins seemed even more depressed and pained than the normally did when Addison was around. He vaguely thought this may be due to them talking more and more.

He didn't want them moping around his party (that would drag him into a foul mood) so instead Kyoya came up with a brilliant plan to help the twins get the girl. You see Kyoya knew Addison liked them, he could see right through her cruel façade like he was looking through glass. His plan was to kiss Addison in front of the twins and hope that the twins would see this and have enough courage to come and take her back. If they didn't come for her immediately he would ask her out. They'd come for her eventually. To be honest he didn't care for Addison too much anyway.

But for Kyoya to say that would be a lie, you see. For Kyoya did care for the young lady. She interested him beyond belief, but he thought her more for friend material, not dating. In any matter, he knew that to go after her for real would be futile. He saw that her heart rested with the one Hitachiin, no matter how cracked and damaged it may be.

~X~

I stared at the shadow king with a look of bewilderment on my face. Kyoya had just kissed me, and then proceeded to ask me out and unfortunately I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. I stared deep into his grey eyes. They had more depth than any other eyes I could remember, and something in me made me want to kiss him again. I resisted the urge and shifted my eyes to the floor.

"C-can I think about it?" I asked him, a flushed look on my face. He nodded, the ends of his mouth tipping up ever so slightly. With that he ran his hand across my cheek one more time and left, leaving me alone with people glancing at me every few seconds then looking away hurriedly.

I stole a glance at the twins and was slightly shocked at their expressions. They looked royally annoyed, as if someone had just taken their favorite toy and smashed it.

I walked out of the music room into the hallway for some privacy. I needed to breathe and think about Kyoya's offer, and I couldn't do that with people staring at me every five seconds. I took a deep breath and slid down to the floor, resting my head on my knees. It was cool in the hallway and much quieter, although you could still hear the faint chatter and laughter coming from the party.

I'm not sure how long I sat there thinking about things, but after awhile I became aware of someone sitting next to me just as they spoke.

"So, what did you say to Kyoya?" Hikaru shocked me so badly that I jumped. He just sat there and stared at me with a mutual and calm expression, and waited for me to calm down. Once I did I shot him a glare.

"What do you want?" I snapped as my cheeks began to burn.

"I thought I already told you what I wanted."

"No, you didn't." I replied stubbornly. I knew he did, but I was too embarrassed to answer it yet.

"To Kyoya, what did you say?" He asked again calmly. I didn't look at him and instead busied myself with tracing a pattern on the floor.

"None of your business." I muttered angrily. He began to speak again but I stood up and cut him off. "Tell Kyoya to come to my house when he's done here. Thanks and bye." And that was that. I didn't stick around to talk to him, I didn't even look back when he shouted my name. I walked straight home, my eyes stinging with the urge to cry. I wouldn't let myself cry, not over him.

I didn't really do much of anything when I reached my house. In fact, even if I wanted to tell you what happened or what I did, I couldn't remember TO tell you. I think I just sat around, staring blankly at walls, or a black television screen. I think I spent an hour looking at the chandelier in the dining room. I just laid on the floor and stared blankly up, thinking about how sparkly it was.

Eventually, (I don't know how much time passed) the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. Kyoya was standing at the door, his face wiped of all emotion.

"I was told to come here." He stated. I nodded slowly and stepped aside so he could come in. He took of his shoes and proceeded to put on a pair of house slippers. I watched him, then led him into the living room. I sat down on the couch, my feet up and my hands wrapped around my legs. I rested my head on my knees and watched him for a moment.

"Yes." I mumbled. His eyes widened for a moment, like he didn't expect me to speak.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll go out with you." I replied, not moving my gaze from him. He smiled a bit and gave an odd laugh, like he was relieved or nervous.

"Okay." Was all he said. I looked away from him and laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. I sighed.

"Why did you ask me?" I mumbled, not really knowing what to expect in response. Kyoya chuckled darkly and replied in a cheerful tone.

"Isn't it obvious Addison? I _like_ you." I shook my head.

"Not really." He seemed taken aback by my comment and blinked twice. "You know what I'm thinking about?" I asked him suddenly after a few seconds of silence.

"No." He replied.

"How small we all are, how unimportant we all are in the long run, because we're just one person. All are problems are stupid, people are suffering all over the world from hunger and poverty, and here we are, rich bastards." It was all quiet for a moment, like he wasn't sure how to answer me.

"That's one way to look at it." He began, pushing up his glasses with his middle finger. "Or, you could say that we do make a difference. We may only be one person, but the decisions we make effect the future, so even though we're small, we're very important, and we CAN make a difference." He said with confidence. I gave a small smile and turned to him.

"Do you really believe that Kyoya?" I wasn't aware of the fact, but while I was looking at the ceiling he had moved over next to me. He nodded, and a cool smile appeared on his lips.

"With all my heart." And that's all I needed. With a quick intake of breath I kissed Kyoya passionately. No matter how I felt about anyone, nothing mattered, I just didn't care. If Hikaru and Kaoru really cared about me, they would have done something about this. They would have stopped me from dating Kyoya. They would have made the effort to come to my house, and sway me away from this decision. I was breaking, something changed in me when I saw Hikaru in the hallway. I all I knew right now, was how good it felt to be kissing Kyoya.

I didn't care what would happen tonight. I was just going to go with it, because it was obviously meant to happen. So if I go all the way tonight, just know that there will be no regrets, just love.

~X~

"Hikaru, What are we doing here?" Kaoru asked his older twin brother as they stared at the Miyazaki estate. Hikaru sighed in frustration and threw his hands up.

"I don't know Kaoru! What the hell ARE we doing here!" Hikaru shouted into the graying sky. Kaoru blinked in shock and gave a sad smile.

"You're the one who brought us here…" Hikaru sighed again, a sad sigh, and ran a hand through his auburn hair.

"Yeah, I don't know why I just-… it's nothing, let's just go." Hikaru said and walked past Kaoru towards the limo.

"Hikaru..."

As the Hitachiin's drove away, drops of rain began falling from the heavens, almost as if someone was crying for them.

**A/N: So so so so so sorry for this extremely late update. It's been a hard what, three months? I was going to update in May, but then my Uncle passed away, and my boyfriend broke up with me, and I got depressed for a little. Plus it was the end of the school year so I was rushing around completing final projects and such, but I finally finished this chapter for you guys, and I hope you like it! Hugs and butterfly kisses, Sellerlo**

**P.S. If you guys don't hate me, I would appreciate it if you reviewed… no closet monkeys this time XD**


End file.
